


Know Me Crazy

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily; better yet, she wouldn't care.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Me Crazy

“Hermione!” Ron called from the yard outside the Burrow. Hermione, after years of dealing with him, finished her sentence before setting aside her notebook and making her way outside. Ron flew over to her on his broom and landed less-than-gracefully beside her.

“Hugo’s in the tree,” Ron informed her. “He won’t come down for love or money, Hermi-”

“Hugo!” Hermione shouted up the tree, and, sure enough, Hugo peered back down at her through the leaves of the tree. His broom was lodged three branches below him. “What happened?”

“Daddy got me stuck in the tree,” Hugo replied mournfully. Hermione ignored Ron’s defense of himself in favor of scaling the tree herself.

“It’s okay,” Hermione promised him, securing him to her back before climbing back down. She knocked the broom loose and presented Ron with Hugo.

“You’re a lifesaver, ‘Mione,” Ron breathed gratefully, taking Hugo, who apparently forgot past betrayals and climbed up onto Ron’s shoulders. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione’s cheek, and Hermione grinned.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Hermione said, and Ron half-shrugged.

“I think Lily’s up on the roof.”

_ “Ron!" _

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
